Nightmare Tanks
The Nightmare Tanks are a series of bosses in Slender Fortress Nightmare Tank MK5 Description The mechanical monster of the Nightmare Tank. The Nightmare Tank MK5's Loch n' Load is strong enough to even one shot a Heavy with max resistance and overheal the Nightmare Tank MK5 only appears in the former ThisLD mission Darkest Nightmare as the final boss. With him having resistance from every type of damage, he can be hard to kill, unlike the official MvM bosses, this robot has a whopping 150,000 health. Like the Nightmare Tanks, the Nightmare Tank MK5 can charge, but not as far due to his slow speed, being slightly slower than the generic giant robot. Losing to the Nightmare Tank MK5 will result in restarting the entire wave, just like Wave 666. In Slender Fortress The Nightmare Tank MK5 cannot one shot every class, but can still do heavy damage, and due to damage decrease and RAID boss concepts, his speed can be comapred to The Tower Cyber Demon and Spider Demon Mastermind. The Nightmare Tank MK5 has a whopping 6,000 health on start but increases by 3,100 per player. The Nightmare Tank MK5 is also not alone, he has the Nightmare Tank MK4, Nightmare Tank MK3, Nightmare Tank MK2, and Nightmare Tank to help him out. Just like the current RAID bosses, he spawns only in a specific location, and he spawns in the main bot spawn in Coaltown, making it fit for Coaltown, but you cannot enter the spawn area. Actually killing him will make him drop a key which will forcefully trigger the escape area, making him unique, this concept is also used in the map Bigrock for Captain Punch, Sergeant Crits, Major Bomber, THE LORDE, and Marcus. Because of grenades not being implemented in Slender Fortress 1.5.0, all Nightmare Tanks uses a technique where he shoots invisible grenades, and only a small angle hits players. Nightmare Tank MK4 Description The fourth installment in the Nightmare Tanks. Unusually using the Giant Demoman robot animations and normal demoman robot voices, but regardless. The Nightmare Tank MK4 is the second largest Nightmare Tank, with the Nightmare Tank MK5 being the biggest. Because of the Nightmare Tank MK4 acting like a giant robot, he moves slow and charges slow. This robot has a TON of resistance and cannot be backstabbed, so killing him is not hard, but time consuming as his Loch n' Load is nowhere powerful as the Nightmare Tank MK5. On one mission with the Nightmare Tank MK4, he is paired with Soldier bots, but they're really not tougher. In Slender Fortress The Nightmare Tank MK4 is the second slowest RAID boss, with the slowest being the Nightmare Tank MK2. The Nightmare Tank MK4 can corner anyone if they aren't expecting him after killing him, or trying to kill the Nightmare Tank MK5 due to his slow speed. The Nightmare Tank has a whopping 1,700 health, with him doing 75 damage per hit, health is not increased for every player. Killing the Nightmare Tank MK4 will cause him to be killed for over a minute until he respawns in the same position, it can be hard to remember where he spawns since when he dies, his body explodes with no remainings unlike the DOOM bosses. The original non RAID version used to chase a player literally for a minute but was still slow. Nightmare Tank MK3 Description The third installment in the Nightmare Tanks, but also works in a very weird way. The Nightmare Tank MK3 acts like a Sniper, he stays back and "snipes" from a distance and uses his melee when RED players get up close. He isn't too hard to kill due to his grenades having a drop and using non-grenade launchers are the best way of killing him without getting hit. While not as strong as the Nightmare Tank MK5, he can put up a fight for RED players who are using only melee weapons like Demoknights or Spies. This robot is faster than any Nightmare Tank. On some missions, the Nightmare Tank MK3 is only vulnerable to explosive damage, using any other weapon will only damage him normally, he has a whopping 100,000 health, explosive damage does at least 3,000 damage per hit, more or less. On Darkest Nightmare, he uses the sniper mechanics as explained. In Slender Fortress The Nightmare Tank MK3 is a melee only RAID boss, so you can put up a fight, but he to can also put up a fight as he is nearly as fast as a Scout, while he only does 75 damage, he can be very hard to kill up close regardless of him having only 1,300 health. Originally the Nightmare Tank MK3 was going to have a non-exploded Ullapol Caber, but due to model errors, this never came, and explosions on hit were never implemented into Slender Fortress anyways. On death, the Nightmare Tank MK3 explodes the same way as a Sentry Buster does, meaning he explodes like a Sentry Buster, and uses the same animation as a Sentry Buster. Nightmare Tank MK2 Description The second installment in the Nightmare Tanks. The Nightmare Tank MK2 acts very similar to a Giant Rapid Fire Demoman, except he has a TON of resistance, similar to the Nightmare Tank MK4, and with the Nightmare Tank MK2 being faster than the Nightmare Tank MK4, but having less health, around 6,000. In one former mission of ThisLD with the Nightmare Tanks, the Nightmare Tank MK2 is counted as support for the final wave, which is a very unbalanced feature considering there are various hard bots to kill, even tanks with around 30,000 health, even with max upgrades. In Slender Fortress The Nightmare Tank MK2 is the slowest RAID boss in Slender Fortress, but can still put up a fight. The Nightmare Tank MK2's main ability is to ambush players when they don't expect him after he has either respawned, or RED players are so focused on the Nightmare Tank MK5. This robot has around 1,200 health, health is not increased per player in game. His attack uses the same technique as the Nightmare Tank MK5's attack. Killing the Nightmare Tank MK2 will make him respawn after 45 seconds. The Nightmare Tank MK2 does 75 damage per hit but can shoot faster than any other Nightmare Tank. Nightmare Tank Description The first installment in the Nightmare Tanks. These are the most common Nightmare Tanks, appearing in all missions that are meant to have Nightmare Tanks. Nightmare Tanks have around 650 health with high resistance on any form of damage besides melee. Nightmare Tanks are Demoman robots equipped with a Loch n' Load, a Chargin' Targe, and a Dangeresque, Too?. They are usually bigger than generic robots, but are usually slower than the generic robots besides when they are charging, or at their crit variant in Darkest Nightmare. Nightmare Tanks are most commonly found in the former ThisLD mission Darkest Nightmare. In Slender Fortress The Nightmare Tanks behave similar to their MvM counter parts, having 650 health, doing low damage with resistance (Though there is no resistance to get from MvM in SF2), and being fast on average. They respawn the quickest on kill, being 35 seconds after killed. Originally they came in groups, but due to the 1.5.0 Nextbot AI not taking it so easily with servers, it has been dropped to only one Nightmare Tank. Nightmare Tanks are not the best at ambushing players, but they can get the job done on lower health players.